<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hapi-ness Lies With You by FroppyKomori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522841">My Hapi-ness Lies With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori'>FroppyKomori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Puppy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been fighting this war for so long that Hapi doesn't even remember what all the fighting is for. In fact she'd nearly forgotten that there was more to life until the day she witnessed Constance get hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Hapi-ness Lies With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a late birthday gift for a best friend of mine named Sol. She's the best and I hope she likes it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another battle of soul crushing importance left on the shoulders of children too young to not be expected to flinch at the sight of so much blood. And yet they don't, not even when their coat sleeves are drenched in crimson and the metallic scent tickles their nose. They're used to it, after all this was life on a day to day basis. What a horrible thing to cross someone's mind at a time like this.</p><p>"Hapi!" Came a shrill but not unpleasant shriek from somewhere above. The normally disinterested girl didn't have to look up to know it was Constance hovering above on her ebony steed. She could even imagine the look of exasperation on the young woman's beautiful face. Yes that adjective was required. "Haaaaapi!" the voice said a second time, finally getting her out of her head. This time she did look up at the face of annoyance instead of imagining it which was always so much better in her opinion.</p><p>"Sorry, Coco, guess I've been more spacey than usual." Constance expression softened at the admission. "So I've noticed. My dear Hapi, if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a battlefield. Whatever has you so inattentive as to forget?"</p><p>It's times like this when Hapi struggled not to sigh. "I haven't forgotten, this ridiculous war is what has been on my mind."</p><p>Constance also refrained from sighing even though Hapi could tell she wanted to, most people would wonder how she could tell but when you aren't allowed something it becomes something you just pick up on. This wasn't the first time either after knowing the great and powerful mage from house Nuvelle for so long Hapi came to notice she'd try her best not to sigh when around her. It was little things like so that made her realize that despite her big talk, which usually left a bad first impression, Coco was actually a very kind and thoughtful person.</p><p>"Though I share your sentiment I'd hate to see an ill fate befall you just because you were too preoccupied in your own head to notice it coming. " Very thoughtful indeed. "Come, Hapi, the professor has tasked us with stopping the flow of reinforcement from the east. Balthus and Yuri were given the same task in the west, I suspect they're already there now, we must not dawdle lest we fall behind and cause trouble for the rest."</p><p>"Okay, you're the boss."</p><p>"Indeed I am." Those words said, Constance led the way to where they needed to be, keeping to a pace Hapi's land-locked steed could follow. The mage called out as she flew, letting the wind carry her voice to her companions lovely dark ears. "Though what exactly is it about the war that's been on your mind?" Constance was someone who didn't like silence and despite her strong façade she hated war, and those two things together did not do well for her. I know what you're thinking, it's war and war is anything but silent. However it wasn't the constant screaming or sounds of metal hitting metal (or flesh) that she meant. It was the fear of not knowing if a companion was alive and well or not. If she kept them talking it meant they were okay, and somehow Hapi knew despite them never having talked about it before.</p><p>Somehow Hapi always knew, and not just for this. There were so many times Constance could just not say what she truly meant and while it would make her worry the other person would get the wrong idea she found she didn't have to worry about Hapi. Hapi always understood her. And in turn she understood Hapi, and while she seemed like someone who didn't care to talk she actually did like when someone wanted to listen. Or maybe she just liked it when Coco would listen.</p><p>"Just that it's sad." Hapi shrugged despite the fact Coco couldn't see it. "I mean when you think about it, we're all still just kids, fighting a war against other kids, to the death...why?"</p><p>Even Coco, who had an answer for everything, didn't have an answer for that so instead her reply was "Good thing the suns gone down." Which would have came off as rude if she was talking to anyone else. Instead it elicited a small chuckle from her friend. "Yeah that's true, imagine me trying to have this conversation with your sun kissed self."</p><p>"Hapi! How completely rude of you!" To the untrained ear her scoff was mocking.</p><p>"You said it first."</p><p>"That wasn't an invitation to banter."</p><p>"I thought you liked it when we would banter."</p><p>"Not at a time like this!"</p><p>"But aren't times like these the best times? They say you never know when it's the last time, I'd say war amplifies that sentiment tenfold."</p><p>"I have half a mind to turn around and beg the professor for a replacement partner." That got Hapi to actually laugh which had Constance smiling even though her companion couldn't see.</p><p>"You, begging? Not even if it was chatterbox. You don't beg, Coco, people beg you."</p><p>"That is true." this time Constance did sigh, on purpose, just to annoy Hapi. Which usually succeeded when it came from others but when it came from Coco it was just amusing.</p><p>She had her retort ready on the tip of her tongue but unfortunately it would stay there as her eyes tried to follow the movement she swore she saw in the corner of her eye. "Coco did you see that?" Hapi had her mount come to a stop, and Constance quickly did the same.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Over to your left, just behind those trees." The two magic users kept their attention where Hapi was indicating without making it seem like they were looking for something, or someone, a tactic to try and get the person to come out if they thought they were safe. But after awhile still nothing.</p><p>"It wouldn't be a good idea to stand out in the open like this, we have to get going." Was what Constance tried to say but instead of those words all Hapi could hear were Constance's cries of pain after being shot down by arrows.</p><p>"Coco!" Hapi wanted to rush to her side but knew logically that now wasn't the time. They weren't alone, and judging by the amount of arrows, three in the Pegasus and two in...there were at least four out there and Hapi was going to kill them.</p><p>"You cowards!" Hapi wasn't normally one to get worked up like this but fuck that. "Come out!" Her steed took off at a gallop towards the trees, in her mind apologizing to Constance for leaving her and promising that she'd be back. Deep down she knew Coco would understand, if she stopped to help her she'd be a sitting duck and they'd both be killed. <strike>If Coco wasn't dying or dead already</strike></p><p>No no no no, she couldn't think like that, Constance was going to be okay she'll be okay right after Hapi takes care of this, it'll all be okay. It took every ounce of her mental power to keep from going into hysteria. The only thing that made it possible was the thought of finding the enemy and making them pay. Good thing it didn't seem like she'd have to play hide and seek for this time she saw the arrows coming, <strike>if only you could have saw them earlier</strike> Blocking both the arrows, and the thought for now wasn't the time, Hapi had her steed charge right through the center of where they were coming from. All thought of personal safety went out the window as she focused her mind on on thing. Taking out a spell tome and putting all her might into as powerful a spell as she could muster. </p><p>Normally any spellcaster worth their salt would tell you it's a bad idea to cast a spell without a visible target. Mages are not immune to their own spells. But Hapi didn't have the time to hunt them all down, she needed to get back to Coco and she needed to now so damn it all. Another rain of arrows came from somewhere very close ahead. "Damn you all!" </p><p>Her scream was full of anger it was as if the spell could feel it for it became an embodiment of that anger. It was by far the most powerful spell Hapi had ever done and it was over in seconds. Where one moment a line a trees stood now there was nothing but destruction, with a few charred bodies that could be made out here and there.  Hapi didn't notice when she started breathing heavily or that there was an arrow sticking out of her shoulder until she felt herself pulling it out as she hissed in pain. But this pain was nothing, Coco she needed to get back to Coco. </p><p>Throwing the arrow to the ground she instructed her steed to turn around,<em> I'm coming Coco!</em></p><p>"Please, just please be okay." </p><p>It didn't take long for the downed Pegasus and it's owner to come into sight exactly as she had left them, there was no movement and it was so quiet. Hapi all but flung herself off the horse in her desperate attempt to grab Constance, while being careful of the arrows, and pull her onto her lap. "Coco!" She brought her ear to her friends chest and tried to listen, the beating was faint but it was there. "Coco please wake up." Unlike Constance Hapi didn't have much knowledge of white magic. She preferred dark magic and in her mind there were enough healers anyway, she's definitely changing her way of thinking when she gets back but right now. "I'm going to pull an arrow out okay."  Hapi's voice was as faint as Coco's heart beat, she wasn't sure if she should mess with the one on the chest but at least she could get out the one in her side. "It might hurt a little." </p><p>It hurt a lot, enough to get Constance to cry out and open her eyes. Which, despite the circumstances, had Hapi brighten up considerably. "Coco!" She placed her forehead against her friend's as she cried. Not noticing when the tears started falling until now. "You're okay. Goddess you're okay." </p><p>"Hapi?" It was a struggle to hear and understand what she was saying but Hapi didn't care. "You're crying?" </p><p>"Of course I'm crying." She had to take a moment to breath. "You were hurt, badly, and it was all...all" </p><p>"It wasn't your fault." Somehow Constance found the strength to speak just a bit louder, she couldn't let Hapi blame herself, and If she was speaking like this that meant the arrow hadn't hit anything too serious. "Thank you, Sothis." Hapi wouldn't call herself a believer but right now she felt she needed to thank someone. </p><p>Ever so slowly Constance brought a hand up to cup the side of her face, using a thumb to brush the tears away. "My dear Hapi, crying is not a good look for you." </p><p>Even though she was still crying Hapi couldn't help but laugh, nor could she help what happened next. Her lips brushed against Constance's just ever so slightly. "You'd be the only thing that could make me cry."</p><p>Under normal circumstances the action and confession would have Coco going red in the face and spewing nonsense about displays of affection out in the open and how a lady of house Nuvelle must be properly courted first but instead she smiled as best she could. Hapi supposed pain would do that to you. </p><p>"I should probably get you back so we can get this arrow out and you healed up." </p><p>"That would be nice, yes." </p><p>Being careful not to jerk too much Hapi lifted herself and Constance off the ground and carried her bridal style to her horse who was well trained enough to know when to get down so it was easier for them to climb on. Hapi had Constance in front of her with the girls head laying against her chest. </p><p>As she took hold of the reins she heard Coco say "I can hear your heart beat. It's nice, I like it." </p><p>"If you like it then I'll give it to you." </p><p>"You'll give me your heart beat?" Hapi could see the pain and exhaustion getting to her for Coco was usually as sharp as a tack but her eyes were nearly closed. </p><p>With the most sincere expression Hapi has mustered in a long while she replied "I'd give you my heart." But Coco was already out. </p><p>At first it scared Hapi and she nearly tried to get her to wake up again but then a faint snoring sound was heard that had her relax a little. Her and Coco could talk more about it later, right now she just needed to get her wonderful Nuvelle some help.</p><p>Hapi kissed the top of Coco's head as the horse carefully trotted along. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found it difficult to be more detailed because I really like Constance and don't want to hurt her but I wanted to do a story like this for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>